sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Dreams
Eternal Dreams is the 22nd episode of Sailor Moon Super S. It was preceded by A True Reflection and followed by A New Nightmare. Plot Serena finds Fish Eye in the rain, having been rejected by Darien, and invites her into her room. Zircon is spying on them. After he leaves, Serena talks with Fish Eye, and says the same thing she said as Sailor Moon before, and Fish Eye realizes that Serena is Sailor Moon. Later, while Serena is out of the room, Fish Eye overhears Rini talking to Pegasus through her crystal ball, and realizes that she is the holder of Pegasus. Fish Eye tells Zirconia that she has found the one they are looking for, but asks him if he was telling the truth about them having true human forms if they found Pegasus, as she is doubtful that they will because they do not dream like humans. Zirconia attacks her with psychic powers and "figures out" from what Zircon saw that she is referring to Serena. Zirconia sends Hawk's Eye after Serena. Fish Eye leaves as quick as she can, and Tiger's Eye goes after her. However, Zirconia has decided that he has no more use for the Amazon Trio, and tells the four shadowed figures this. One of them releases a blue orb that enters a party hat, which vanishes. Hawk's Eye traps Serena and extracts her dream mirror. Fish Eye tries to stop him but Tiger's Eye holds her back. Fish Eye refers to Serena as Sailor Moon, revealing her identity to Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye. Then, the party hat appears, now on the head of a Remless clown named Mr. Magic Pierrot, who attacks the Amazon Trio and says it is his job to "dispose of the garbage". He shoots spades at them, and one of them hits Serena's dream mirror, destroying it and knocking her out. Fish Eye is horrified because Serena was so full of dreams and now her dream mirror is gone. Mr. Magic Pierrot directs an attack at Fish Eye, but Hawk's Eye jumps in front of her and takes the hit, mortally wounding him. He attacks Mr. Magic Pierrot with a fire attack, but he absorbs it with his hat. Before dying, Hawk's Eye gives Fish Eye the green orb that gave them their power. Fish Eye throws knives at Mr. Magic Pierrot, but he turns them into butterflies. Tiger's Eye tries to whip him but he turns the whip into a snake. Fish Eye decides that only Sailor Moon can defeat him. After teleporting Rini (whom she had frozen earlier) to them and unfreezing her, Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye give up their power, shattering the orb, to rebuild Serena's dream mirror. Serena and Rini transform into Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon. Sailor Mini Moon uses Crystal Twinkle Bell to summon Pegasus, and Sailor Moon uses Moon Gorgeous Meditation to destroy Mr. Magic Pierrot. Sailor Moon asks Fish Eye why she and Tiger's Eye saved them. Fish Eye says because Sailor Moon is so full of dreams and she envies her, referring to her as Serena and making her realize that she was the girl from before. Fish Eye and Tiger's Eye die and, along with Hawk's Eye, revert back to a fish, a tiger, and a hawk. Pegasus restores them to life and human form, and gives them their own dream mirrors. They then turn into orbs of light and leave with Pegasus. The shadowy figure's orb returns to her, and Zirconia tells her and the others that they are up. In a mysterious crystal forest, Pegasus appears with Tiger's Eye, Hawk's Eye, and Fish Eye, telling them they can stay here and hopefully light will return someday. Notes *Final appearance of the Amazon Trio *First and last appearance of Remless Mr. Magic Pierrot *As of this episode, all five Sailor Scouts (minus Rini) have been targeted by the Amazon Trio. The order they were targeted in is: Raye, Mina, Amy, Lita, Serena. Trivia *This is the second 22nd episode to feature the end of a major villain. Eugeal was killed in Episode 22 of Sailor Moon S. *This is also the second time a monster of the week kills a major character. Category:Sailor Moon Super S episodes